Just A Sick Day
by Nukas
Summary: Yup, just another kodak moment...


**Just A Sick Day (#14)**

 **TMNT 2k14/2k16 – Donny and Raph**

 **Notes: I recently re-watched both of the TMNT movies (2k14/2k16) and the older one from 2007. I feel reborn (lol). After watching 2k16, I saw a really, really cute scene. At one point in the beginning (introductory kind of part in the movie) Don is on top of Raph in mid air begging him to go into his shell as they are falling towards a pool on an apartment patio.**

" **Do it, do it, won't stop 'till ya do it, do it, do it" it was the cutest thing ever. I swear to god, I squealed so much. It was so cute and hilarious, that I had to make a one shot of Raph and Don fluff now.**

 **Here is the byproduct! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.**

* * *

Raph grunted as he watched the documentary Don was forcing him to watch. Out of all the things he could be doing, he was watching a documentary... about how things were made...

Raph sighed loudly, hoping he was doing enough to annoy his brother.

Soon enough, Don caught on. "Fine, if you don't want to watch it with me, you don't have to." Don frowned, his eyes were sadder than a kicked puppy's. Raph felt his resolve harden.

"It ain't that Don, it's tha fact that this shit is so borin'! Bro, it's a show about things bein' created! How is dis entertainin' ta ya?!"

"How It's Made is a very interesting show Raph..." Don frowned, disheartened by the fact that the shows he found fun were 'boring' to his older brother. Raph sighed, feeling bad now.

"A'ight, Ah'll watch it wit ya." Raph sighed, wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "But fer tha record, it's still a dumb show."

Don just smiled, nuzzling into his tough brother's side. He was enjoying the free heat and comfort.

"An' Ah'm only doin' this 'coz yer sick."

"It's _definitely_ a kodak moment." Mikey grinned, next to his snickering older brother who was snapping the picture.

"One for the books Mikey, one for the books."

. **..Later...**

Raph rubbed Don's back as he hurled into the toilet bowl. "It's a'ight bro, jus' let it pass. That's it, Brainiac. Just let it go." He coached, wincing when he heard it get particularly violent.

Once it passed, Don was trying to catch his breath as he leaned into Raph's plastron, exhausted. "Breath Donny, it passed. Yer alright bro." He soothed his little brother, rubbing his shell supportively.

Don almost starting crying but braved the moment. Raph let him rest for a minute or two before helping him up. When Raph noticed that Don was having issues walking straight, he took his lanky brother into his arms bridal style, making Don blush but smile at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah Brainiac, yer gettin' special treatment." He smirked as he put his brother down on his bed.

"Why your room?" Don coughed out.

"'Coz, Ah ain't trusting ya ta actually rest on ya own. An' 'ere." Raph gave his brother his glasses which he had gotten off the bathroom floor.

"Oh thank- cough cough -god. I could barely even see you – I just saw a big, uh... green, blob." Don smiled sheepishly as he put them on and got comfy with his shell against the pillows to slant him into a sitting position.

Raph smirked and shook his head at his brother before climbing in. "Haven' done 'tis in years bro. Feels weird."

"Yeah, exactly."

The two stayed like this in silence, the only time it broke is when Raph was asked to get a book from his room so he had something to do until he could fall asleep. Once Raph had given Don his Chemistry book, Don broke into a coughing fit.

"Shi-shit, a'ight, Ah'm here Donny. Lean inta me, jus' like before." He soothed, startled by the random coughing fit. Don's glasses and the book fell off the bed and Don was shaking wildly.

"It's alright Donny, yer gonna be fine. Jus' let it pass." Raph said this to himself more than anything; not like he'd ever even admit it to himself.

"I- cough cough -know, I kn- wheezing -know!" He snapped, struggling to catch his breath. Don's asthma didn't help when it came into play with the fever.

Raph ignored the comment and focused on supporting Don and making him as comfortable as possible, rubbing his shell and slowing him down.

Once Don was settled again, Raph left the bed to get Don his glasses and book off the floor and then disappeared from the room, leaving Donny puzzled as to where his brother went.

Raph came back with some of Splinter's homemade remedy tea. "Figured ya needed it."

"Thanks, Raphie."

"Not a problem bro."

Soon, both boys were asleep in bed. Neither seemed to care, or maybe they didn't notice, when two more mutants joined them in bed, despite the discomfort it might've caused them. They also didn't notice when one finally mutant entered the room and looked upon the four sleeping teenagers.

"A kodak moment indeed Michelangelo, a kodak moment indeed."


End file.
